


Our Place

by nightvalemeteorologist



Series: Ben/McKinley fluff series [1]
Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001), Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a few short snippets of Ben and McKinley being adorable dorks in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Place

On the second day of camp, Ben wakes up grinning. He almost immediately reaches a hand up to his mouth, flushing as he remembers McKinley's lips on his. Things were pretty crazy last night, so it didn't exactly turn into the romantic evening Ben had been hoping for. Still, they held hands in the dark and kissed a few more times as Ben walked McKinley back to his cabin.

Ben is pretty sure he has a boyfriend now.

He giggles to himself quietly as he rolls out of bed. A boyfriend. A hot, funny, extremely popular boyfriend. Ben is in completely over his head and for once in his life, he's okay with that.

 

~~ ~~

 

In the mess hall at breakfast, Ben can't seem to keep his eyes to himself. He does think it's a bad thing though, because McKinley seems to be having the same problem. Every time their eyes meet, they both blush and look away quickly. McKinley is on the other side of the room with JJ and the others while Ben sits with Susie, who keeps rolling her eyes and groaning at him.

“Shouldn't you two be making out behind the building or something?”

Ben can feel his blush deepen. “Susie!”

“What? You don't think the staring is subtle, do you?”

“I'm not-”

Susie holds her hand up to stop him. “I'm sitting like, right here. And I have working eyeballs.”

Ben drops his eyes to his lap and tries to will his blush away. 

“Oh, relax. No one else is paying attention to the two of you eye fucking.”

“Susie!” Ben exclaims at his friends comment. Susie just rolls her eyes at him. “Hey,” Ben starts, tone turning more serious. “Thanks. For being so cool about everything. Thank you.”

Susie smiles tightly and waves him off. “It's fine, don't worry about it. Oooh, he's coming this way,” Susie whispers, nudging Ben. He looks up quickly and, sure enough, McKinley is heading down the aisle toward their table. He doesn't stop as he passes but he meets Ben's eyes meaningfully, nodding slightly toward the doors before looking away. “I think he wants you to follow him,” Susie points out. Ben's blush comes back full force. 

“I'll see you later,” he mumbles as he slides out of his seat. 

 

~~~ ~~~

 

 

McKinley grabs him almost as soon as he leaves the mess hall and drags him around the side of the building. Ben grins and allows himself to be pulled along, anticipation curling in his stomach. “Hey,” McKinley greets when the reach the back of the building. He backs Ben up against the wall, smiling mischievously. 

“Hey,” Ben breathes out in response, barely suppressing a giggle. 

“Hey,” Mckinley repeats, leaning in closer. 

“You said that already,” Ben teases before McKinley's lips cover his with a hard kiss. Ben lets out a tiny whimper, arms winding around McKinley's back and pulling him closer. After a moment, Ben reluctantly pushes on McKinley's chest and pulls away from the kiss. “I don't think this is the best place to be doing this.”

Mckinley whines slightly, pressing his hips against Ben's. “How long until your next activity?”

“About a half hour.”

McKinley grins and pulls Ben away from the wall. “Perfect. Follow me.”

 

~~ ~~ 

 

McKinley leads to him to a supply shed a short distance from the main hub of camp. The lock is broken but the shed seems fairly unused. There is dust clinging to everything and a stale scent in the air. Ben grins as McKinley shuts the door behind them.

“What do you think?” McKinley asks a bit nervously. “I know it's cramped and dirty, bu-”

“It's perfect,” Ben interrupts, turning to face him and draping his arms over McKinley's shoulders. “I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It can be our place.”

McKinley smiles brightly. “Our place,” he repeats before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
